


You're My Pet

by QwerTY (Jaerontaemo)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Idol Lee Taeyong, JaeYong - Freeform, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, Long Shot, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Minor johnny seo, No Angst, No Hybrids, Office worker jaehyun, One Shot, Theres nothing weird going on, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, doyoung is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaerontaemo/pseuds/QwerTY
Summary: Taeyong is an idol looking to escape his life of stress, and always having to be perfect in the public eye. While running away he makes it as far as Jaehyuns apartment due to the heavy rain. Jaehyun spots the young man outside his apartment building, who reminded him of his childhood pet dog.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 112





	You're My Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Lightly inspired by the Japanese drama Kimi wa petto.

Taeyong crept lightly then quietly drew the door shut behind him. He walked down the hallway to the elevator, riding it down to the ground level. 

He nervously chewed the inside of his bottom lip, watching the floor numbers gradually change. He then readjusted the backpack slung across his shoulder, then focused on his tired reflection in the closed doors of the elevator. 

He looked like he had not slept in a few days, which was accurate. He couldn't recall the last time he got a proper good nights rest. Once the elevator arrived, he stepped off and went straight to the buildings main entrance. 

He stood on the side walk outside and looked up at the dorm building. A weary sigh escaped his lips. This was his home for the last four years. 

Taeyong had debuted as an idol three years ago and was placed as the groups leader. They have been successful but lately he has been feeling the pressure of living up to expectations. He feared most of disappointing his fans and members and wanted to run away from the stressful life. 

As he stared, a single droplet of water fell to his cheek only to slide down to the lineation of his jaw. Taeyong looked around to see it had started to drizzle and so he pulled the hoodie of his jacket over his head and started to walk.

He had no idea where he was going, he just needed to get away for a while before he went crazy. Taeyong held his head down to avoid staring directly at the passersby in case they could recognize him. 

Surrounded by the sounds of cars driving to their various destinations and people walking by him, he had never felt so insignificant. It was nearly comforting to be able to walk the streets of Seoul at night like he was a normal person. 

As he continued to walk, he glanced across the street to see a food stall selling assorted Korean food. His mouth upturned into a small smile and his face beamed with excitement. After the road was clear, he crossed and went towards the stall.

"Good night," the vendor acknowledged once Taeyong walked up to the stall, as they turned the skewered fish snacks in the fryer. Taeyong greeted the elder back, his vision focused on the wide array of greasy foods he could never usually consume. 

While he waited for his order to be ready, he was joined at the stall by two teenage girls still in their school uniforms. They stood on the farther end of the stall. He abruptly turned his head to avoid them from catching glimpse of his face but was not quick enough. 

One of the girls began whispering, "isn't he-" Taeyong heard her say. He avoided staring at their direction, hoping the vendor would hurry so that he could go. "Who?" the other said and they started walking closer to him, "TY track?" she questioned. Other persons walking by heard the name and stared in his direction. 

Suddenly, Taeyong began to feel his palms sweat and somehow he could hear his heartbeat pound loudly from his chest. Panic swarmed his entire being and he took off, running down the sidewalk. Avoiding the swarm of curious people forming around them. 

He dashed as fast as he could, dodging between the people heading in the opposite direction. He clutched tightly to the strap of his bag, bracing it firmly to his chest and never looking back. 

Taeyong was beginning to get tired. He had been running a good one mile before he stopped to check if he was still being followed. He looked around at the street to find that there was barely anyone around. His chest heaved as he caught his breath. He then heard the sound of approaching rainfall and ran to the nearest building to find shelter. 

He crouched to the ground as he watched the drops of rain hit the sidewalk in front of him, ricocheting on its surface. His stomach grumbled and he was finally reminded that he hadn't eaten since breakfast since he had to go to schedules. 

Taeyong brought his knees to his chest and leaned on the wall of the building. He was cold and hungry but he didn't want to go back to the dorm or his efforts would have been in vain. The cold wind from the shower of rain wasn't helping this situation any bit. He needed to find somewhere to stay the night before it got too late, but the pain in his stomach was becoming crippling. He shut his eyes, having no choice but to sleep through the painful hunger. 

Jaehyun wrapped his coat further around his torso. A light mist escaping his mouth as he huffed from the bitter cold air. He held his umbrella in his hand, shielding him from the unrelenting downpour. 

He had just gotten off from overtime at his office job. He was what you'd call a workaholic, not for the sake of enjoying the work he does, but to avoid the loneliness of being home. Due to the walls he has built in the past, he has not dated anyone in years and it became a habit to put his energy into working, rather than basking in the pleasures of life. 

He continued to walk to his apartment building. Determined to have a nice cup of warm milk and head off to a restful sleep before he needed to wake and repeat the same cycle. 

As he approached the steps to his apartment building he noticed a small form at the corner of the buildings entrance on the floor. He frowned at the sight of the figure, glancing around to see no one was walking nearby. At this hour, people were inside avoiding the bruising weather and safely tucked away from the dangers of the street. 

Jaehyun being concerned went to the person and extended a reluctant hand to their shoulder, nudging it gently, "excuse me, you can't stay here, it's not safe," the person didn't respond and so he nudged them harder. The male groaned but didn't open his eyes.

Jaehyun stooped down, "hey, get up!" he declared, the boy remained unresponsive as his hoodie fell back revealing his facial features. Jaehyun was taken aback by the males distinguished beauty. By now, he was certain this person wasn't homeless and it was even more dangerous for someone like him to be out here at night. 

He frantically gathered his thoughts, he couldn't take him to the police station in this rain and could he just let a complete stranger into his apartment? 

He glanced back at the boy to see his eyebrows knitted and nose scrunched as if in pain. Jaehyun studied his face, along with his white tousled hair, he was reminded of his pet dog when he was a kid. The same dog he had cherished for many years and considered his best friend throughout most of his childhood. 

The boy groaned and held his arms around his tummy. "Are you hurt?" Jaehyun asked in a concerned tone, but still didnt receive a response. He quickly closed his umbrella and helped the boy up to stand. They went up the stairs slowly, with Jaehyun bearing most of the weight until he made it up to his apartment, still sure if he would regret it.

  
Taeyong awoke surrounded by comfortable linen. His eyes fluttered open to take in the white ceiling above. Realizing he was indoors, he shot up quickly and took in the surroundings. 

He glanced around, taking note of the tidy atmosphere, decorated in minimalistic features and in grayscale hues. He looked down to see his clothes had been removed, he wore an oversized shirt he was certain wasn't his and his boxers was still on him. 

He scratched his head, wondering what scenario had lead to this. He pondered if he'd been caught by a sasaeng, kidnapped or worse, raped. He lifted his boxers taking a peek of his package making certain it hadn't been tampered with and gave a sigh of relief. He didn't feel any different or soreness in any of his private bits, only a dull ache lingering in his stomach.

Suddenly he began to smell a sweet aroma entering the room he was in. He decided to face the owner face to face and see who had taken him in. He got out the bed and padded to the door of the bedroom. Scoping the area with his guard up, he came into a hallway and followed the scent to where it was strongest.

He approached what he thought was a kitchen to see a broad shouldered male moving about in the space. Taeyong cleared his throat when the guy never noticed his presence. Jaehyun turned around to see the smaller male standing awkwardly in the middle of his kitchen. "Oh you're up, how are you feeling?" He questioned, giving a polite smile.

Taeyong suddenly lost his trail of thought once the unknown man smiled. Any ounce of threat were diminished in those sweet golden eyes. "Uh, do you know me?" he then asked, ignoring the others question. Jaehyun blinked at him, "No, I don't, I saw you on the steps downstairs and it wasn't safe so...here you are," his voice trailed off as he rubbed his nape, awkwardly.

"So you expect me to believe you brought a stranger into your home because you were concerned? For all I know you could be dangerous." Taeyong scoffed, "...and you didn't do anything to me right?" Jaehyun chuckled softly and turned around to place the spatula he had in his hand on the plate set on the counter and turned the stove off, "I was genuinely concerned, I can assure you that I didn't do anything to you. Also, I took a risk too, letting you in my home," he commented, when he turned around. 

Taeyong decided to believe him and suddenly dropped his guard down. He truly believed the strangers words that they had no idea who he was. "Okay...thank you," he said lowly, barely wanting to say the words. Jaehyun gave a dimpled smile, "You're welcome, so what should I call you?" he asked the white haired male.

For a second, Taeyong debated sharing his full name but he didn't want to take a risk that the person might have heard about him. "Tae, you can call me Tae, and you are?"

"Oh, okay just Tae, I'm Jung Jaehyun." He snickered and extended a hand to Taeyong to shake who held it reluctantly. After, Jaehyun took out the plates and shared the breakfast he'd made for them to eat. They both sat at the dining table in the living area, eating quietly. 

Occasionally Taeyong would stare up at the other male in front of him who would simply give a warm smile as he chewed his food. Jaehyun then excused himself to get ready for work and left Taeyong eating his food as he was a slow eater. 

Once he was dressed, Jaehyun returned to the living room decked in a charcoal slacks with a white shirt and matching tie. 

He took a glance at the watch on his wrist, "well Tae, I have to get to work. You can have a shower before you leave and just lock the bottom lock of the front door when you do," he began getting Taeyongs attention. "Y-You're leaving?" Taeyongs eyes widened. "Yes, I have to get to work in half an hour." He said. 

"Oh...okay, thank you again." Taeyong shyly uttered and Jaehyun shook his head and turned to leave but paused and turned back around, "oh, and please don't rob me" he gave a bright smiled and left the other stunned and speechless, as he went off to work. 

Taeyong paced nervously in the living room. He couldn't go outside at this hour lest someone recognize him on the street. He also didn't want to call his bandmates or manager to come for him, or he would be miserable all over again. 

He wasn't ready to go back yet, he needed some time away. He debated further until he arrived at a decision. He only hoped that the kind stranger would oblige. 

After a long day at work, Jaehyun arrived back home. It had been quarter to six and he was exhausted yet again. He was only grateful he hadn't need to stay for overtime again. 

He opened the door to his apartment and kicked off his shoes at the entryway. Suddenly he was met by Taeyong greeting him at the hallway, "You're finally back, welcome home!" He felt like his heart leapt out of his chest. "Tae? What are you still doing here??" He implored, chapfallen. 

Just then, Jaehyun could have sworn the young males face was flushed. Taeyong timidly bit the inside of his lip, "I-I didn't have anywhere else to go," he murmured and looked down at his bare feet. Jaehyun visibly relaxed at the scene and ushered him to come to the sofa. 

They sat facing each other on the couch. Taeyong started, "please let me stay here for a few days while I sort through some things, I can't go back home, not yet," Jaehyun sighed and placed his head in his palms, he then lolled in the couch, "I made a mistake taking in a complete stranger, my judgment may have been impaired slightly due to my lack of sleep, your helpless appearance and....your uncanny resemblance to my old pet dog," he stated but whispered the last part as he stared at the boy. 

"You don't have to worry about cleaning or cooking, I can do the chores for you and I can even sleep on the couch, just please, please, let me stay here for a few days." Taeyong pleaded, getting on his knees and clasping his hands in front of Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun felt a thrill in his chest at that moment. He was such a softie and immediately cracked, "fine, a few days," he declared and Taeyong immediately stood and clapped his hands in joy "but first, let's make some ground rules," and Taeyong instantaneously agreed, shaking his head.

"Ugh, I hope I'm not making another mistake." Jaehyun quietly said, shaking his head while he loosened his tie. 

The rules they both agreed on were: 

_1\. No prying into each others personal life._

_2\. Keep the place tidy at all times._

_3\. No touching of his private things._

_4\. Be quiet when its sleep time._

  
The following two days were the same, Taeyong would welcome Jaehyun home at the door and help him to get his stuff in order. They sat in the couch watching reruns of American sitcoms when Jaehyun would return from work. Jaehyun never had an interest in watching television because he would be too tired from work and would just eat before he went to sleep, but he had been greeted by the sound of the television when he returned home the last two days. 

Today was Jaehyuns day off and so the two sat on the couch watching Friends. Jaehyun yawned and Taeyong noticed, "tired?" which Jaehyun nodded to and pulled the pillow beside him into his lap to hold onto. 

"I know the rule was not to pry but, what kind of work do you do and how old are you? I've been curious....but you don't have to tell me, if you don't want to." Taeyong inquired.

Jaehyun thought for a moment before answering, "I'm 28, I work for a boring company I hate but well it pays the bills, and you?" He said and turned to look at the other male. "I'm 21, I do dance, er....performing arts." Taeyong quipped. Jaehyun raised his eyebrows in awe. He thought that it made sense with how limber the younger looked. 

As they weren't allowed to pry into each other's lives they settled with sharing details they felt were adequate. 

As the night became darker, Taeyong grabbed some clothes from his backpack and went to the shower to get ready for bed. He emerged back into the living room wearing a fitted tank which accentuated his lithed form, and boxers that halted dangerously high, exposing his milky white thighs.

Jaehyun turned to where the other stood drying his hair. His eyes trailed over the youngers sinewy legs and felt a heat course over his body. He focused his gaze back on the television, clearing his throat involuntarily. Taeyong looked up from the towel to see Jaehyun still on the couch–his bed for these few days. 

He went over to sit beside the older and gazed at the television, laughing immediately when the audience cue came on to laugh at a scene. Jaehyun didn't react to the show as his mind was in a different world. 

The olders breathing went shallow. Through the corner of his eyes he could see the younger with his legs crossed in the couch, making his boxers expose his delicate loins. 

He clutched the pillow in his lap tightly hoping to hide the hardon he now had. "Uh, it's getting late so... good night," he quickly said and stood up, holding the pillow over his crotch. As he was about to leave to his room, Taeyongs hand stopped him, "aren't you forgetting something?" The younger inquired, wondering why Jaehyun was carrying the couch cushion to his bedroom. 

Jaehyun gulped nervously and turned around, "w-what?" He asked, displaying a wide and strained smile. Taeyong smirked and pointed to the pillow. "Uh, I think it's dirty. I need to take it to the washer." Jaehyun smacked himself mentally for coming up with such a lame excuse. 

"Oh yeah? What about the rest of them then?" Taeyong then unfolded his legs and sat on the edge of the couch, "Uh..." Jaehyun looked around as if to find another excuse but suddenly the pillow was yanked from his hands and his secret was discovered.

"So this is what you were trying to hide, hm? We're both guys, it's okay." Taeyong smiled at him, after tearing his eyes off of Jaehyuns boner to look him in the eyes, "it's perfectly normal," he concluded, then tossed the pillow aside on the couch, to stand briefly and pull Jaehyun down on it. 

"W-what are you doing, Tae?" Jaehyun stuttered, eyes opened wide, taken aback by the youngers boldness. Taeyong crawled on top of his lap giving a wicked grin. "Let me.... repay you for letting me stay here," he said and placed a kiss on the older males lips. 

Jaehyun was unsure where to put his hands, afraid of overstepping and so he kept them at his sides, fists clenched. His mind grew with salacious desires while Taeyong continued to merge them together through a wet and sloppy kiss. 

Taeyong began to grind his hips on the olders lap, producing soft moans from the sensation. He grabbed Jaehyuns wrist, bringing one of his balled hands to rest on his ass in hopes he would be a bit more interactive. 

Jaehyun slowly unclenched his fist, his eyes fluttered shut from the friction on his clothed cock. He then splayed his hand across the youngers ass and gave it a firm squeeze, making Taeyong release a high pitched squeal.

Jaehyun placed both hands under the youngers thighs hoising him up to carry them to his bedroom. He then placed Taeyong on his bed delicately as if he could break if handled too roughly. 

He undressed himself starting from his bottoms to loose fitted shirt. Taeyong watched through lidded eyes at the beautiful form of a man in front of him. Jaehyun leaned down trailing his lips anywhere he could see from the youngers lips, neck and chest. 

After pulling the fitted tank over Taeyongs head, he trailed his kisses down to his chest. The youngers head flew back when Jaehyun drew his rosy nub between his lips. Swirling his tongue along the small pink areola. 

Taeyongs mewled at the tingling sensations moving throughout his body. His hands found purchase on the olders broad shoulders. He was becoming needy and started propelling his hips upwards to get some friction on his throbbing cock. 

Jaehyun expressed his disapproval and firmly held the younger down on the bed with the weight of his body. "Soon enough, baby boy," he mumbled through lips pressed against Taeyongs skin. The younger whined impatiently as Jaehyun continued toying with his nipple. 

Jaehyun detached his lips from the youngers nub which stood erect from his molestation. He then began nipping at the porcelain skin of Taeyongs abdomen, moving down to where his need was greatest.

The older dragged the boxers off of the smaller males frame, exposing his pink, angry erection. His eyes glazed with lust at the sight before him. His gaze darkened through his hooded lids and his lips quirked upwards into a grin, "you're really pretty," he muttered thoughtlessly, admiring the sensual view. 

Extending a hand, he traced the lineation of the youngers body, down to his slender thigh, parting them slowly. All of the confidence Taeyong had was soon washed away with the ravenous look he was receiving from the older. 

The tiredness Jaehyun was experiencing previously was now forgotten and his only focus was on being buried inches into the boy on his bed, making him moan his name for the entire night. Perhaps he had a bit of sexual deprivation to make him this way. 

He hovered over the younger, fingers making their way to Taeyongs sensuous lips to be wet with his saliva and then down to his puckered entrance, preparing him thoroughly. Taeyong expelled lewd sounds at the olders fingers thrusting their way through him.

The night faded into the thick musk of their love making until the two were fully satiated and replete. 

  
The day repeated with Jaehyun getting dressed for work, Taeyong made them breakfast and they would eat comfortably and then Jaehyun would set off to work. They had acted as they usually would, making Jaehyun feel more at ease. He informed the younger that he would be later than usual as there was a company dinner after work he had to attend. 

Taeyong padded to the living room and sat on the sofa, wincing from the slight discomfort in his rear. He grabbed his backpack bringing it into his lap and looked for his phone. He had it turned off out of paranoia. He quickly turned it on, deciding to see the damage of his actions. 

His phone lighted up showing a myriad of missed calls and texts. Most of which were from his manager and the rest were his bandmates. He opened the group chat.

Group Chat **8**

\-------------- _ **20 new messages**_ \--------------

 ** _Doyoung_** :  
Taeyong??

**_Yuta_** :  
Taeyong, where the hell are you,

this isn't funny!

  
Taeyong sighed and dialed one of his bandmates, the only person he knew he could trust. He decided to let them know that he was doing fine and not to worry. 

"Hello Tae? Where are you?" The voice sounded over the speaker. 

"Hey Doyo, I'm somewhere safe."

"What happened? You've got us all worried." Doyoung asked with concern laced in his voice.

"I just needed to get away for a bit. Needed some time to think and get myself together."

"You remember the comeback is coming up next week right? Practice is in two days, come back before then or theyll kick you out of the group." Doyoung told him as-a-matter-of-factly. 

Taeyong paused momentarily, he had actually not remembered since he'd been at the olders apartment, he honestly found himself in a moment of hesitation, "Yeah, I remember. Just please don't tell anyone you spoke to me, just know where I am, I'm fine, more than fine actually."

"You're not about to make me into an accomplice Taeyong. I can't hide this from the manager."

"Please Do, I just needed to get away, away from the pressure. I'll come back soon, don't worry. I won't let you all down." He pleaded, his voice on the brink of cracking.

Doyoung sighed, "fine, but try not to get recognized. We don't need dispatch on your ass," he concluded before they hung up the call. 

He made sloth-like movements about the place, decidedly cleaning the apartment, in efforts to focus his attention on other things. He rearranged the pillows on the couch and blushed profusely at the thought of what occurred last night. 

After he had finished tidying up the apartment until it was spotless, he settled on the couch and turned on the television. 

  
Hours passed until it was now half past eleven. Taeyong looked up to the clock on the wall, worried that the older was still not back. A few minutes later he heard the jingling of keys outside the front door and headed straight towards it.

He opened the door immediately, causing Jaehyun to stumble through it. The stench of alcohol was evident, so strong it made his stomach churn. 

Jaehyun staggered towards him with a surly smile, "oh look, my little buddy is here!" he exclaimed pointing a finger at Taeyong. The younger went forward to catch Jaehyun as he nearly tripped, "shhh Jae, it's late already," he muttered. Taeyong then draped Jaehyuns arm around his shoulder and ushered him to his bedroom. 

Once he made it, he let go of the older causing him to fall on the bed. "Uff-" Jaehyun groaned when he fell. Taeyong then struggled to pull his body up further into the bed. He then went to the bathroom to wet a rag to wipe Jaehyun off. 

After he was finished making Jaehyun more comfortable and wiping him off for bed, Taeyong sat on the floor, staring amusingly at the older who had his eyes closed. "How did you even reach home?" He questioned rhetorically and shook his head. 

He stared intently at the olders well-defined visage, a slender finger making its way to delineate his perfectly arched eyebrows, delicate nose and supple lips. Taeyong could surely appreciate the beauty of Jaehyuns features, they were rougher and the complete opposite of his, but beautiful in their own way.

Jaehyun slightly stirred from the feather-light touches causing the younger to retract his hand immediately. Taeyong then arose from the bedside to leave the room but was halted by the pleading hand on his wrist. "Don't go, please," he heard the other say faintly. He turned around to see the olders eyes still closed then resumed his place at the side of the bed, coaxing him with gentle and reassuring strokes to the crown of his head. 

Morning slowly appeared and Taeyong woke to find himself laid on the bed on his side. His hand was secured in a clasp with Jaehyuns who laid on his front, head turned away from him. Taeyong carefully detached his hand from the others and slid out of the bed. 

When he reached the kitchen, he could still feel his heart pounding heavily in his chest. He tried to contain his thoughts and steady his pulse, inhaling purposefully. Once calmed, he fixed them breakfast and waited for the other to wake. 

Shortly after, Jaehyun emerged from his room to the living area seeing Taeyong seated on the couch. He rubbed the back of his tension filled head nervously. "I apologize for my behaviour last night," he declared, getting the others attention. 

Taeyong smiled meekly and shook his head, "it's fine, breakfast is on the table," then turned ahead and continued to watch the television. The older then went to eat. As he ate he thought of how gentle the younger had treated him and he craved to have that feeling again, more than anything in his life. 

He was worried he was now becoming attached to the other and would feel a sense of abandonment when he finally decided to leave. He feared the betrayal of being left alone again like he did when his only friend, his pet dog, had passed and after it, the significant others he had come to know in his years. 

They spent the day together watching movies like the notebook and other sentimental films unknowing that their hearts were reaching out towards each other. 

Days flew by until it was almost a week since Taeyong had entered Jaehyuns home. They were intimate on two more occasions. They couldn't deny the attraction both physically and emotionally and ultimately Taeyong had moved from the couch to the bedroom. Much to both their surprise, they found each others presence gratifying. 

Taeyong now laid bare under the sheets, with a single arm around his waist protectively. Jaehyun was the first to wake this time. He was much too preoccupied with thoughts of the younger leaving soon. He propped up on his elbow staring adoringly at the sleeping male. "I wish you could stay longer, move in with me and live with me forever." Jaehyun quietly stated and then heaved a sigh before departing from his room to get ready for work.

Taeyong opened his eyes, watching the form of the older male disappearing through the door of the dimly-lit bedroom. A surge of guilt and frustration loomed his mind.

He had grown accustomed to the older and the security of this routine life. He was ready to fall even deeper, free falling into the unknown. He desired most to live a normal life, to throw all else away for this man he barely knew. But the time had come when he literally had to face the music. 

He wished to explain to the older about his other identity, knowing that perhaps he would understand and support his decision. As the comeback was only days away he had to return to reality and would hope to come back to Jaehyun once time would allow him. 

Taeyong laid still, waiting until the older was leaving for work. Jaehyun came briefly to check on him before leaving. He feigned consciousness, pretending he was still fast asleep. He struggled to keep up with his ruse when he felt the subtle brush of Jaehyuns smooth lips, caressing the skin on the back of his neck. And he faintly heard the click of the door when the other had left.

He awaited nightfall before leaving the place before the older got back. He left a note on the nightstand in the bedroom briefly stating he would explain and would soon return again. 

  
Two days went by since Jaehyun came home and was not greeted by the younger at the front door. He had returned to an empty, quiet apartment. He's not heard from Taeyong since and was extremely hurt to see that he had left without saying goodbye. Of course he knew it had to come some day sooner or later but the way it arrived sooner than he had expected made him feel a sense of disappointment. He began to feel that he might have scared the other off or perhaps was only a fling to him.

Sighing from exhaustion he sat in the sofa, his body nestled into the cushions. He looked over to the empty side of the seat and the wound was still fresh as he thought of their small moments on the space. He flicked the channel on the television, as he was becoming disinterested in what he was currently watching. 

He was about to switch the channel from the news until he recognized a particular white haired male. The news stated a boy group was having a comeback later this week. It appeared to be a press conference. He turned the volume up to hear the reporters asking the members of the groups various questions, particularly the one known as TY track.

Jaehyun glanced at the name tag and saw the name Lee Taeyong. "Tae....yong?" He uttered in bewilderment. He was overwhelmed with the new information, to say the least. How could he not tell that Taeyong was famous? Was an idol? Why hadn't Taeyong told him in the first place? Well that, he could reason to protect himself, but it didn't reduce the hurt and betrayal he felt finding out in this manner. 

He switched the television off, too stunned to watch any further. He eventually escaped his busy thoughts to finally drift off into slumber. 

  
Taeyong collapsed on the floor of the SM dance studio. He had been practicing since he returned for the music bank performance tomorrow. It didn't take him long to get back into the groove of things but he was pushing himself extra hard for his absence. 

He could hear the chatter of his members in the background as they also rested from the intense practice session. He stared up at the brightly lit ceiling, his breathing coming back to normal pace. He wasn't thinking of anything in particular but found himself being uneasy. "What's going on, Tae?" He heard Doyoung call to him until he saw the younger male staring down at him over his head. 

Taeyong quickly sat upright and was joined by his bandmate sitting beside him, "it's nothing...." he said, unconvincingly. "Come on, we both know there's something going on with you." Doyoung stated causing Taeyong to visibly sigh. 

"I think I like, no might actually love someone," he said quietly, staring at Doyoungs reaction in the expansive wall mirror. He saw the youngers eyebrows raise in surprise and quickly glanced at his members in the corner goofing around. 

Doyoung pat him on the shoulder and shook his head, "you know we're not allowed to date," he reminded him. Taeyong hung his head and then nodded "i know, but...i think I'd be willing to live a normal life for this person, they need me in a way no one else ever had" he explained.

The younger then exhaled loudly, "whatever your decision, I'm here for you, do what makes you happy," he said and gave his friend another pat on the shoulder before he went to the rest of the members. "Stop tryna kiss mark, Haechan!" Taeyong heard him yell and gave a smile. He got up and continued practicing the moves until they were through with practice. 

They were now back at their dorms. Taeyong still felt that uneasiness in his chest and decided to sneak out again to visit Jaehyun. He had to explain himself to the older and maybe see him one last time before promotions begun as he would get too much attention and be too busy. 

This time he wore a cap and a mask with his hoodie over his head hoping not to have a repeat of the previous time. He went out of his room, walking as lightly as he could and heading straight to the door. As he was about to open it he was startled, "Taeyong? Where are you going?" He froze on the spot from the unexpected appearance of his dorm mate Johnny.

Johnny had been on his way to the kitchen when he noticed someone walking towards the front door. "Are you running away again?" He whispered as he walked closer to the younger male. "N-no, I just need to see someone. I'll come back by tonight, I promise. Please don't tell anyone." He pleaded to Johnny, rubbing his clasped palms together. 

Johnny rolled his eyes at him and shook his head, "i saw nothing," he said as he turned around and went to the kitchen. Taeyong got the hint and immediately exit the dorm and made his way over to the olders apartment building. 

It didn't take long until he turned up on the familiar steps. He climbed the stairs and went to the door of Jaehyuns apartment. He gave a few loud knocks, hoping that he wouldn't be annoying anyone as it was already late. He hoped Jaehyun wouldn't be asleep already and if he was would hear him knocking.

After a few minutes, the door was opened. Jaehyun rubbed his eyes and then stood stunned, when he saw the younger standing at his doorstep. He wondered if he was dreaming. Taeyong lunged forward giving him a tight embrace, which the older stood still. "Can I come in?" Taeyong then asked after letting go, giving a shy smile. He stepped aside allowing the younger to pass and then they settled on the couch.

"Why did you come back, Taeyong?" Jaehyun asked. Taeyongs head flew up to meet his gaze, "so you found out?" He inquired, which Jaehyun nodded in return. "I saw you on the television," he explained. "Ahh." Taeyong nodded briefly then turned back to the olders direction, "what about my note? I'm here like I promised."

Jaehyun stared at him, confused. He hadn't seen the note which Taeyong had left him, "what note?" he asked with his eyebrow raised. "The one on your nightstand, did you not see it??" The young boys mouth fell agape. The older shook his head which caused the other to get up from his seat and head into the bedroom. He then reemerged with a small paper in hand. He had found it under the bed when he searched. 

Taeyong took his seat and handed the note to Jaehyun who read it carefully. He watched in silence, noting the others reaction to his written statement. "I'm here to explain, like I promised. I didn't leave you on purpose if thats what you thought," he said when Jaehyun had finished reading.

The older looked up at him, tears glistening the corner of his eyes on the brink of falling. Taeyong held him in his arms and petted his head, "don't cry," he cooed and soothed Jaehyun until he was calm. 

Once he had stopped being emotional, Taeyong explained about his life as an idol and how he was so grateful to the older for allowing him to stay. He then confessed that he didnt want to leave and if he could, he would move in with him like he mentioned. 

Taeyong then proposed that they could date, if Jaehyun was willing to have him and stay together in secret until he was able to leave the life of stardom behind. Jaehyun reluctantly agreed, stating he didn't want to demand anything from Taeyong or come in between his dreams, but eventually he admitted that he would take him anyway he can. 

The younger then kissed him, wrapping his hands around his neck to close their distance. Jaehyun responded but had to show restraint before they ended up bare and even more drunk off of their love. They held each other close until it was nearly midnight. Jaehyun being concerned for Taeyongs safety offered to walk him back to the SM dorms but was denied to avoid getting caught by reporters. 

They stood at Jaehyuns front door. The older reached out to pull Taeyong back into his arms, "i love you so much, I can't bear to see you go," he whispered into the youngers ear and nuzzled his face into his neck. 

Taeyong cooed at the statement and petted his head, "i love you too but I have to go or I'll end up staying the entire night," he replied.

They stood like that for a moment before Taeyong broke the silence, "can you come to the performance tomorrow? It'll be in the evening. I want you to see me perform." Jaehyun thought for a minute before he responded, "I don't think I can, baby boy. I'm on overtime tomorrow." and he could sense that the younger was disappointed by his reply. 

Taeyong was then squeezed tightly in Jaehyuns embrace. "Jae, I can't breathe," he giggled, tapping the olders back. The older sighed and loosened his hold, then looking down on the shorter male. "I'll try my best," he said and Taeyong looked up at him, giving a cute smile which made Jaehyun smile brightly back at him.

He kissed the youngers forehead and let him go, turning him around to the direction of the stairs. With a light tap to his butt he said, "alright, off you go now," and Taeyong turned to wave at him before descending the stairs. 

  
It was now time for the performance. Taeyong and his bandmates were backstage getting dressed. Taeyong sat in the chair as his stylist did his hair and makeup. He tried to remain calm and collected, putting on the charismatic persona he showed on stage. 

Doyoung walked over to him, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Fighting, we can do it. Stay calm," he said which Taeyong nodded and pumped his fist in the air, "fighting" he then got up from the chair to go to the clothes racks and put on the oversized black jacket to finish his outfit. 

One of the staff called to them to get ready to move to the stage now as they were next to perform. Taeyong stood at the side watching the other idol group perform. He took a deep breath, hoping to remember the choreo and timing. When he had returned to the dorm last night, he did a few more practice runs alone in order to ingrain the moves in his mind. 

He hoped that Jaehyun would be able to come to see him perform but even if he couldn't he wanted to perform as perfectly as he could so that when the older watched the replay he would be proud. 

The other group exited the stage, passing by him. He bowed respectfully before entering onto the stage as the lights were dimmed. He got into his position and stared back at his members, who smiled in silent support. 

The lights flickered on again and he stared forward to the crowd. The bright illumination blinded his view and so he could only see the sea of green flashes of the neo bongs around the expansive room. The music began and he moved automatically without a delay.

  
Jaehyun exited the bus, stepping onto the sidewalk. He glanced around to see which direction he should go. He completed his work ahead of time by skipping lunch and taking less breaks. He was determined to attend the performance and show his support from a distance. 

He reached the huge stadium building, running up the stairs to the closed double doors. He entered, relieved that they were still open. He was worried he might be too late since the stage performances began three hours ago. 

He ran through the walkway trying to find a good view. The crowd was packed and so he couldn't get closer to the stage as he hoped. He sees the lights flicker on the stage showing eight boys standing still. Just then, he heard the crowd screaming fan chants "MOON TAEIL, SUH JOHNNY, LEE TAEYONG, NAKAMOTA YUTA, KIM DOYOUNG, KIM JUNGWOO, MARK LEE, LEE HAECHAN!!" And fixed his gaze on the stage, noting the familiar form of the younger in the centre.

He watched as the boys danced effortlessly, fluidly moving their bodies in unison and working in tandem with the music. When Taeyong began to rap he noted the transformation of his voice into one of complete dominance and charisma. 

Jaehyun felt his throat go dry at the appearance of the younger and his partially exposed porcelain skin on display. He made mental notes to ask taeyong to dress up like this for him one day for a personal show. The Taeyong he knew was cute and clingy, silly and always smiling. He gazed with focus and admiration as the boy moved his body robotically, falling in line with his members. 

His eyes were fixated only on him for the entire duration of the performance and he hoped Taeyong could feel his heart reaching out for his. 

He did. 

**_The end_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna put a full smut in but i couldnt be bothered to write the details since this one shot is overdue and was already gonna be longer than I expected. Wattpad also erased the smut I made previously and I was severely disappointed so to rewrite everything gave me a headache. 
> 
> I wanted to show that even though Taeyong looked like Jaehyuns pet, he was loyal - wanting to stay by his side, but Jaehyun was the one being taken care of and comforted like a pet
> 
> Bear in mind some of this is not accurate and from my imagination.


End file.
